The Price Of Blood Is Sorrow
by Kuramie and Kaiaramith
Summary: It's the ruion after the World Tornament. Kai meets the person he fears the most there. The Beybladebreakers must depend on a girl they just met to save him.
1. Default Chapter

The Price of Blood is Sorrow  
  
By:Kaiaramith Kai do the disclamer.  
  
Kai:Fine. Kaiaramith does not own Beyblade or its charaters. She owns herself, her ideas, and her o/cs. Happy?  
  
Very.^________________^  
  
Full Summary: Two weeks after the tornament is over the Bladebreakers are  
on their way home. Hours after their arrival a party is schelduled for them to  
meet with parents and loved ones. But the person Kai meets there is anything but  
loving.  
The only clue the Bladebreakers have to the strange welcoming is an old  
friend of  
Kai's. After all why would someone want to avoid their own mother?  
  
:: :: is Chinesse is Russian and ' ' is thinking  
  
8:30A.M  
(Ray's P.O.V.)  
  
"Tyson hurry up or we'll miss the boat!" Max yelled jumping around. We were in a harbor about to go back to Japan but Tyson decided he wanted pizza five minutes before docking! So he was standing in line at a Pizza Hut waiting for a large pizza to be dilevered to him.  
  
"Just a minute Maxi! It's almost here!" Tyson replied.  
  
I heard a growl next to me and turned to see Kai walk up to Tyson and grab him by the shirt collar.  
  
"Now!" he hissed picking Tyson up and carring him into the ship.  
  
"Well thats one way to get him going." I say and Max nods as sweat runs down his face.  
  
* * *  
  
5:30P.M(Long trip!)  
(Japan)  
  
First we stoped at a 7-Eleven and got some sodas then we started walking down a street near the resturant where we were supposed to meet our relatives when Tyson yelled  
  
"Hey! The party doesn't start for two hours what are we doing here?"  
  
I look at my watch and true enough 7:30 was over two hours away. I saw Kai look up at the street signs and smile slightly.  
  
"Uh guys," he says. Everyone turns to look at him."Would you like to meet an old friend of mine?"  
  
My jaw must of hit the ground! "Sure ok."  
  
"Yeah!" Max shouted. Kenny and Tyson just nodded their heads dumbly.  
  
Kai quickly went back to his straight face and started walking to the right.  
  
We followed him down a dark path into the bad part of town. He then turned left and I counted three houses before we stopped.  
  
"This is it." he said softly and walked up the driveway. The house was a dirtying white and the roof shingles where falling off. The grass was brown at the windows where cracking slightly.  
  
"What a dump," Tyson wispered once Kai was out of ear shot. I just look at him angerly and he slowly looked down with a "sorry."  
  
We walked up to the house as Kai knocked on the door. A minute later the door opens slightly and I see a bright green eye look out.  
  
"'AI!" I hear a high female voice scream and the door flies open. A girl around five jumped into Kai's arms.He caught her esaily. The girl had hot pink hair tied into an Alicen. She was wearing a white tee and green shorts. Her feet where currently bare.  
  
"Hey Tracy. How are ya baby?" Kai asked a wide smile on his face.  
  
"Good," the girl giggled and grined reviling two missing front teeth.  
  
"What happened to your teeth?" Kai asked looking at her with his eyebrows knitted.  
  
"Josie 'it 'im 'n' Fei Fei had ta take 'im out," she said with a serious face that just made Kai laugh.  
  
"Speaking of Fei Fei where is the loon?" he asked.  
  
"In side makin' Joise 'n' Se Se stop runnin'" she said then added" She told me to 'Get the Damn door'"  
  
I burst into laughter at that and had to cover my mouth with my hand. Tyson fell down and Max just looked shocked.  
  
"Tracy!" Kai said with wide eyes.  
  
"Wha?" the girl replied innocently. Then looked over at Tyson, Max, Kenny, and me with a wonderious look."Who they?"  
  
"Well that one is Max"he said pointing to him. Max waved."That's Kenny."Kenny said "hi" and Kai pointed to Tyson"Thats the bottemless pit"  
  
"Hey I resent that remark!" Tyson said holding up his fist.  
  
"Also known as Tyson," Kai said and Tracy laughed.  
  
"And thats Ray."Kai said pointing to me.  
  
"Nice to meet you Tracy," I said smiling. She just smiled back.  
  
"Tracy, call Fei and let her know she has guests" Kai said smiling.  
  
"'Kay" with that Tracy jumped out of Kai's arms and opened the front door. I expected her to go in but she stood there and shouted into the house.  
  
"FEI FEI! SOMEONE'S HERE TA SEE YA"  
  
Well that seems like a good place to end. This story SUCKS!  
  
Kai:Not really your just not very good at begginings.  
  
Moonlight:I liked it! But how comes I wasn't in it?  
  
Sunshadow:Because this isn't our story and we control the Lady's thinking.  
  
Moonlight:Ooooooooooooooooh. Okay^______________^  
  
Sunshadow:Idiot  
  
Okay. My head hurts.  
  
Kai:Ditto  
  
Well anyway if anyone liked this stupid thing please R&R so I'll write more.  
  
Kai, Moonlight, Sunshadow:BYE!  
  
Buh Byes! ^_^ 


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE IMPORTANT PLEASE READ !

Sorry guys but this storry is not gonna fly. This is my sinscere apolige but I'm gonna discontinue this story down for a while until I figure out two things.  
  
1. How to express it. and  
  
2. Where it's going.  
  
Yet again I am sorry. Im gonna lose my few reviewers for this ain't I?  
  
Kai:Oh yeah. Tell them about "Flames of a Cold Heart."  
  
Oh yeah. Now I know where that is going so I'm gonna work on that I think I'll have it up in a week or so. Yet again sorry you have every right to flame and/or hate me. 


End file.
